La mort comme compagne
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: La veille de son ultime bataille, Ar-Pharazôn pense à sa compagne et fait face à ses démons. Ma réponse au 52ème défi du Poney Fringant.


Il entendait un pas régulier, comme un lent tambour solennel. Comme ce roulement de tambour qui avait accompagné son oncle à sa tombe. Sa gorge se serra. Il y avait des visages qu'il ne désirait jamais revoir.

La mort avait toujours été la fidèle compagne des hommes. Les Númenoriens ne la craignaient pas, il l'accueillait gracieusement. Comme une délivrance. Une offrande des Valar et d'Eru pour les hommes. Il se souvenait des paroles de son oncle stipulant que c'était un choix qu'avait fait leur ancêtre Elros, afin d'échapper à l'obscurité qu'est l'immortalité. Vivre et vivre et vivre. Comme ces pas qui avançaient inexorablement. Quel état représentait le plus amer ? Vivre éternellement ou mourir trop tôt ?

Elros Tar-Minyatur avait trouvé sa réponse. Mais ce n'était pas celle qui pouvait satisfaire Ar-Pharazôn.

Mère était morte comme se fane un lys. Trop pâle dans son linceul crème et or. Son visage aussi froid que celui d'une statue. Père n'avait pas laissé une seule larme s'échapper. Elle était trop faible pour ce monde. Ainsi, il n'y avait que les faibles qui désiraient le trépas. Les faibles comme les Fidèles. Les Fidèles moutons qui suivaient leurs bergers à l'abattoir. Sans un bêlement.

Les pas s'approchaient. Ce n'était plus une cadence, mais un suintement. Comme les flots qui entouraient Númenor. Une étoile qui brillait dans les flots sombres. Mais cela faisait longtemps que rien ne brillait dans le royaume des hommes. Depuis que l'Arbre Blanc avait été offert aux flammes, et les corps à Melkor, plus rien ne brillait. Même les bijoux semblaient cireux et les grenades avaient le goût des cendres. Tout était une arme, tout était dur.

On dit que son oncle avait demandé le pardon, cherché à se faire entendre par les Valar et Eru. Quel lâche. Quel lambeau. Il était mort dans son sommeil, fripé comme une poupée oubliée dans la pluie. Il pleuvait sans cesse, à présent. Le ciel se déchirait d'éclairs qui, contrairement aux bijoux des Númenoriens, brillaient à en aveugler les hommes.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Demain viendrait l'aube, mais personne ne verrait la lumière. L'Ouest leur refusait la lumière. Ils n'étaient qu'une île enveloppée de nuages gris opaques. Et bien, il irait chercher l'aube. Il était un homme de fer et d'acier, il était né pour la guerre. Chacun de ses mouvements ressemblait à celui d'un glaive, à un navire. Son armada serait prête et il irait faire face à ceux qui lui avaient vendu cette existence.

Il n'y avait plus de pas, juste le silence. Il attendait, mais sa respiration raclait sa gorge et sa bouche. L'air était acide, il brûlait comme les feux des sacrifices. Melkor, sanctifié sois ton nom. Toi le libérateur. Mais même lui ne lui répondait pas. C'était un monolithe oublié dans un coin de la voûte céleste. Comme ces rochers inlassablement rongés par les flots. Ces flots qui ne cessaient jamais de s'écraser contre les ports. Comme d'inutiles vies humaines gaspillées dans le combat.

La poignée tourna dans un crissement et la porte était ouverte. Il y avait des visages qu'il ne désirait pas revoir. Et celui de son épouse était le premier. Elle se tenait droite et fière, comme la fille d'Elros qu'elle était. Elle avait le même visage fin que son père, les mêmes yeux gris mélancoliques. Il l'avait souvent vue monter à Melentarma et guetter l'Ouest. Elle était faible, comme son père. Elle désirait la mort. Et acceptait l'asservissement des mortels.

D'un courant d'air, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en fracas. Et il pouvait voir l'horizon et ces flots interminables. Il manquait de l'or et du vermeil.

"Que faites-vous ici Ar-Zimraphel."

"Je suis venue vous demander de vous repentir et arrêter cette folie." Il voulut rire, mais sa gorge se resserra. L'air vicié qui entrait en vague par la fenêtre ouverte brûlait même ses yeux. Etait-ce des larmes qui perlaient ses propres yeux ?

"Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour vous." Il la dévisagea avec un sourire. Cette femme qui refusait de lui donner un héritier. Cette femme qui l'avait forcé à choisir l'immortalité comme seul remède contre l'oubli des temps. Elle se redressa soudainement et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, comme les nuages envoyés par les Valar.

"La vérité est qu'il est trop tard pour vous. Servant de Sauron. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour Númenor... Ne sacrifiez pas votre peuple... Notre peuple."

Il se redressa aussi. Une bourrasque fit fermer la porte d'un fracas. C'était comme une gifle.

"Ar-Zimraphel, ce n'est pas votre peuple. Vous et vos amis, les Fidèles, méritez de brûler dans notre temple. Pensez-vous que j'ignore vos infidélités avec Elendil le traître ?"

Il se détourna d'elle un instant pour fermer la fenêtre, puis poursuivit du même ton douceâtre :

"Son père a refusé d'obéir à l'appel aux armes. Lui et son rejeton... Et ses bâtards."

Il était en face d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux d'une haute stature. Héritiers de la même haute lignée, issus de la même grâce, ils étaient des ennemis. Elle ne semblait pas être affectée par ses paroles. Et il avait l'impression d'essayer de cracher contre la marée montante. Son ton était contenu lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui :

"Usurpateur. Ton jour de jugement viendra plus tôt que tu ne l'espères."

"Qu'il vienne donc. Je ne crains pas ces Valar et leur Eru. Je ne crains pas l'Ouest : Que le feu se déferle sur moi! Je suis libre de leurs mensonges… Par Melkor."

Elle lui cracha au visage. Il se souvenait de la noble et éthérée reine qu'il s'était offerte afin de monter au trône. Elle n'était plus là. Même elle, il sourit, même elle, il avait réussi à la tordre et la détruire. Mais ça n'allégeait pas son coeur.

Il s'essuya la joue du revers de sa manche. Sa main se serra autour de la garde de son épée. D'un coup, il pouvait la tuer et ne plus jamais voir ses yeux. Ou, il pouvait la traîner par ses cheveux au temple pour être offerte à Melkor. Quel merveilleux présent ce serait. Sauron exulterait aussi.

Mais non. Il était trop tôt. Il baissa l'épée qu'il avait levée sur son épouse. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux intransigeants. Elle ressemblait aux démons des océans que tous les marins avaient déjà vus. Ces femmes aux yeux rouges et aux doigts qui se transformaient en crochets. Elle le considérait comme on considère un garnement qui veut jeter une pierre sur un guerrier.

Non. L'heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Après son triomphe à Valinor, et l'immortalité qui allègerait son coeur, il pourrait pleinement goûter au plaisir de sacrifier cette traîtresse au bûcher.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas. Un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

"On t'oubliera. Tout le monde oubliera ce misérable qui ose se croire plus fort que les Valar. Personne ne racontera d'histoires sur toi. Mais mes fils... Ma descendance s'élèvera bien plus haut que la noirceur de tes actes. " Il s'étonna de la dureté de son ton. Il avait toujours ignoré son épouse, pensant qu'elle n'était que trop faible. Il savait qu'elle allait souvent parler aux Fidèles. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Sauron lui avait déjà dit qu'elle ne cèderait jamais à ses avances. Et son conseiller, et ami, avait accueilli ses confidences. Sa peur des yeux de Tar-Miriel, fille de Tar-Palantir. Il avait peur qu'elle le regarde comme s'il n'était rien. Ce même regard qu'elle lui jetait ce soir. Il l'avait tellement craint ce regard. Comme s'il pouvait le réduire en poussière. Le regard d'une reine sur un parvenu.

"Ar-Pharazôn. Tu vas bientôt goûter à l'amertume de ton arrogance." Et elle s'en fut.

Il resta figé sur place. Son corps entier glacé par ce regard. Le regard de ses ancêtres, le regard de Tar-Minyatur le père, d'Eärendil le marin, Huor le guerrier, Elwing la mère, Beren l'homme, Melian la Maia.

Ils étaient tous là dans ce regard et il lui rappelait que tout avait été vain. Ils l'accusaient. Ils lui rappelaient qu'il n'était rien. Rien qu'un enfant qui tapait des poings, mais que personne ne pouvait sauver.

Les pas s'éloignaient. Ils étaient réguliers et rapides, à présent. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à ce regard qui semblait s'être gravé dans ses propres yeux. Mais il avait beau cligner les paupières, il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Même le vent apportait une lamente qu'il avait toujours cherché à ignorer. Comme un elfe qui refuse d'écouter les mouettes l'appeler à l'Ouest. Fils de Númenor, il avait usurpé ce titre et puis, il l'avait laissé pourrir comme du poisson empoisonné.

Il resta devant sa porte à écouter le pas de sa reine s'éloigner. Elle avait toujours été une reine, mais lui... Un vaurien, un vautour. C'est ce que les Fidèles murmuraient, c'est ce que Sauron réfutait. Mais ce soir, trop d'échos se mêlaient à ces relents.

Qu'importe. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le palais, sauf ce que son esprit imaginait. Il fit appeler Sauron. Ce dernier vivait dans le temple à présent. Il s'occupait des sacrifices. Bien qu'il appelait souvent son maître, Ar-Pharazôn, pour participer aux festivités, ce dernier n'y venait que rarement. L'odeur de la chair consumée par les flammes lui retournait l'estomac. Et Sauron qui lui murmurait qu'il fallait observer chaque partie du corps se consumer pour goûter à la libération de Melkor; son regard qui ne quittait jamais le visage d'Ar-Pharazôn comme s'il se nourrissait de ce spectacle... Autant de beauté mêlée à autant d'horreur… C'était inconcevable, révoltant. Il préférait laisser Sauron présider au temple.

Comment le prisonnier était-il devenu le vrai maître ? Etait-ce sa voix ? Ses belles paroles ? Ou son regard incandescent ? Ou son apparence éthérée ? Il dérangeait, mais il savait toujours comment conforter son suzerain. Il lui faisait oublier Melian, et toute cette ribambelle d'ancêtres qui étaient tous morts. La mort était tout ce qu'il leur restait de leur noblesse et de leurs grandes paroles. Tout comme Ar-Zimraphel qui brûlerait dans les feux de Sauron. Et il serait enfin libéré du poids de ses ancêtres. Les mortels au trépas, et les immortels à la gloire !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et dans un bruissement d'étoffe, il fut rassuré.

Sauron était là. Silencieux et stoïque. Quand elle se trouvait en face de lui, Ar-Pharazôn oubliait qui était vraiment Sauron. En face de lui, il y avait une femme sans âge, dont la jeunesse offrait tellement d'espoir. Ses lèvres rosées, son regard doux et ses formes qui se révélaient sous de vaporeuses tenues. Une femme qui acceptait toujours ses accès d'humeur, qui s'offrait à lui comme un réconfort et un remède contre la dureté de sa reine. Une femme qui lui offrait plus que des joyaux et des honneurs. Elle le regardait comme s'il était le roi de la Terre du Milieu, Eru lui-même.

Lorsqu'il avait vu cette femme sortir de Barad-Dûr, vêtue que d'une robe blanche, sa longue chevelure rousse recouvrant ses épaules nues, il lui avait semblé impossible de tuer Sauron. Comment tuer cette sublime créature ? Ces yeux si verts qui rappelaient la verdure du printemps. Et cette voix qui l'accueillait comme un héros. Toute cette personne qui offrait un espoir jamais caressé auparavant.

Il avait eu bien des maîtresses, et avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais goûter à Ar-Zimraphel sans perdre la raison. Mais cette illusion que lui offrait Sauron dépassait ce qu'il aurait pu désirer ou avoir. Elle lui avait tendu sa main et baissé la tête en soumission. Et il l'avait prise comme prisonnière.

Longtemps, il l'avait gardée enfermée, n'osant pas contempler sa beauté et s'offrir à son regard. Et puis, sa voix l'avait guidé dans les ténèbres réconfortantes. Et bercé dans les plus profonds des océans. Il avait enfin cédé, ouvert cette porte, construit ce temple et puis, rejoint sa couche.

A présent, Sauron se tenait là où s'était tenu Ar-Zimraphel et il pouvait oublier le regard inquisiteur de ses ancêtres. Il était à nouveau libre de sentir son coeur battre, le sang couler dans ses veines, le désir à fleur de peau.

"Tout est prêt. Demain je vais attaquer l'Ouest." Elle acquiesça et lui offrit un sourire. Un rai de lumière qui déchirait les nuages d'un coup strident.

"J'aimerais que tu m'attendes au temple. Je serai enfin immortel, comme toi et nous pourrons être ensemble pour toujours."

Elle prit son visage entre ses longues mains et lui baisa les lèvres.

"Je t'attendrai. Melkor veillera sur toi... Et il sera là pour célébrer ton retour, avec moi. Et puis, tu auras tout ce que tu désires mon seigneur."

Elle s'éloigna de lui, sûre de sa victoire. Son regard plein de promesses, elle le laissa à sa solitude.

Adossé contre la fenêtre, Ar-Pharazôn regardait sa cité et écoutait le vent. Demain tout changerait, demain il serait seigneur de tous. Et elle serait à ses côtés. Il la prendrait en tant qu'immortel et puis, offrirait son corps aux flots entourant Númenor.

Il désirait ce corps que lui offrait Sauron et il aimait l'écouter. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de partager son butin après la bataille. Tout ce que les Valar possédaient serait à lui. Et Sauron pourrait enfin être terrassé.

Quelle dommage... Il avait pourtant une apparence tellement attrayante et il lui offrait ce regard qu'il avait toujours tant désiré. Mais, Ar-Pharazôn n'était pas naïf. Il savait que le visage de Sauron lui présageait la mort, et c'était cette dernière qui serait sa vraie compagne s'il se laissait entièrement submerger.

Il était le dernier roi de Númenor et le premier roi de la Terre du Milieu, il n'avait pas besoin de compagne, ni de tombe; pareil qu'un soleil trop éblouissant pour avoir d'autres astres autour de lui.


End file.
